The Doctors Daughter
by Officially Nerd
Summary: 11/OC/Sherlock Sherlock is introduced first then the Doctor in Meetings. Jenny is 16 who is stealing for food and shelter because her mother and father has no memories of her. (River and The Doctor are her parents) she doesn't recognize her parents and they don't recognize her until the Doctor sees her.
1. Meetings

(Jenny PoV)

_In all my life, I've never had a place to call home. It's all been blurry, my past. My parents are gone, I guess I should say, I'm alone, I don't even know their names. I don't fit in anywhere, that's the sad part. My parents left me and everyone else has them. It sucks! But I guess life sucks all around. I barely get by on the money I get from stealing things, but the big 4th day is here! _Jenny finished writing in her notebook and set the pencil down. She glanced around the abandoned apartments and got out the fire escape. 16 year old Sherlock walked past the apartments with his brother, heading towards the 4th Fair. Jenny followed after, her straight dark-brown hair hanging loosely in a ponytail. Her brilliant grey eyes watched them, noticing a wallet in one of the boys pants. She grinned and walked through the crowds towards them. She 'accidentally' ran into Mycroft, her hand grabbing his wallet and sticking it into her bag.

"Sorry!" she said, putting her hand out to help him up. Mycroft said nothing but pushed himself up, then dusted himself off.

"Quite alright," he said, walking off. Jenny pulled out the wallet, counting the money.

'30 bucks!' She thought to herself. As she noticed the boy Mycroft was with, noticing her. Sherlock started walking towards her, Mycroft looking confused. With that, Jenny took off running with Sherlock in pursuit. She took off down an alley, fireworks going off in the distance. She ran into someone coming out of a blue police box. She looked up at him, he was wearing a tweet jacket over a button-up shirt and suspenders with a red bow tie. The mans eyes widened when he saw her but she stood up, her hair almost directly matching his, but hers had curls at the tips.

* * *

Basically: Jenny stole Mycroft Holmes wallet, and Sherlock followed her. She ran into the Doctor (her father) who almost recognized her. She has grey eyes like her mother, but her hair color was a dark brown like her fathers. She had curls at the end from River who is her mum.


	2. The Doctor

_The mans eyes widened when he saw her but she stood up, her hair almost directly matching his, but hers had curls at the tips._

* * *

(Doctors PoV)

The Doctor watched the girl as she kept glancing behind her, her hands clutched on a wallet.

"Are you alright there?" he asked the girl as she frantically was looking around, "are you hurt?" the girl looked at the doctor and nodded.

"What's your name?" He asked her. The girl remained silent, looking up at the man, "what is your name?" he asked again, little more loudly.

"Jenny" she said quietly, still glancing around.

"Well what are you doing here?" The doctor asked.

"Running." she said, she stopped and looked up, "you didn't say your name?" She inquired. He stopped slightly and watched the girl as she glanced behind he and back up at him.

"I'm.." He had to decide weather or not to say 'doctor' or 'John Smith', "the Doctor." he said, deciding. Jenny nodded as she saw someone with black curls turn facing the opposite way of the alley, calling for someone it looked like. Jenny screamed slightly and looked back up at the Doctor, her grey eyes were full of fear.


	3. Caught

_Jenny nodded as she saw someone with black curls turn facing the opposite way of the alley, calling for someone it looked like. Jenny screamed slightly and looked back up at the Doctor, her grey eyes were full of fear._

* * *

(Jenny PoV)

"You're a doctor right!? Doctors help people! Move out of the way so I can get out of here!" Jenny said, pointing to the fence behind the Doctor as Sherlock called for police.

"Why's that boy calling for Police?" the Doctor asked, pulling away from Jenny, glancing at the wallet. Jenny shoved the wallet into her bag. Sherlock and the police started running towards Jenny and the Doctor. Jenny's grey eyes pleaded for help as the Doctor just shook his head. She would have to learn.

"Sir! They'll take me away! I need the money!" Jenny was on. The verge of crying, she was never caught before, "help me and I'll change!" She pleaded, but the doctor said nothing.

"You have to learn there are consequences," he said, his eyes sad but forceful.

"Stop talking like you're my dad! My dad's probably dead so stop offending me!" she hissed, "just help me!" The doctors eyes soften but still refused to help, he wouldn't help a criminal, even if he felt a connection. Sherlock and the police reached Jenny, grabbing her by the forearms. Jenny's eyes glistened with tears. As Sherlock pulled the wallet from her pocket.

"Thanks for the tip Sherlock, we've been trying to catch her for a while now." the police said, shaking hands with Sherlock. Sherlock remained emotionless as Mycroft rounded the corner, taking the wallet.

* * *

(A couple minutes later at the police station)

"Where are your parents?" Asked DI Lestrade. Jenny remained silent, looking through the window, "where are your parents!?" He asked, more forcefully. Lestrade through his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Who will you respond too!?" Lestrade asked slamming his hands onto the desk. Jenny looked up at the detective.

"The Doctor," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Doctor who?!" Lestrade asked, frustrated. Jenny looked puzzled for a moment.

"I..." She started, a look of mystery crossing her face, "I don't know..." Her brows came together in a puzzled way, "just the Doctor." Lestrade just stared at her as he walked out.

"He should be by a blue police box!" she called. Jenny stood up walking around the room. Her grey eyes took in everything from things on his desk to cracks in the walls. She was still strolling around the room when she felt a piece of paper crumpled in her pocket. She was confused at first then remembered. Jenny pulled out the note, written upon it was three words. _'Doctors help people.' _Confused, Jenny put the note back in her pocket as Mycroft, Sherlock, and Lestrade walked back in.

"Figured you would have disappeared by the time I came back," Lestrade said, sitting back in his chair. Jenny said nothing again, just sitting back down into the chair, "Mycroft and Sherlock wanted to talk to you, so I figured I would let them." Lestrade nodded to the two boys.


	4. Caught PT 2

Sorry for this one being short! I'm hurrying along with this, I want to get back into Doctor Who! (I'm sorry for them being shot, I'm making them longer I promise.)

* * *

Sherlock PoV

Sherlock watched the girl, she seemed to be about his age. She wasn't speaking fluently which suggests non-cooperation, maybe being arrested has happened to her before? If so that suggests an orphan or abuse. No scars which means not abuse, so orphan. The girl was very quick, so she's agile, and she knows how to steal things, so she's pretty smart. She must have been on the streets long. The girl just sat there in boredom, so this has happened to her. Mycroft was firing questions at her, but she hasn't responded, just stared at him or rolled her eyes.

"How'd they die?" Sherlock asked, interrupting Mycroft. The girl looked confused.

"Who?" She asked, almost whispered. Her eyes softened, curiosity and sadness filled them, acknowledging she knew who he was talking about.

"You know who. Your parents," Sherlock said, his turn to roll his eyes.

"How'd you know that?" She asked standing up towards him, "have you been stalking me?" She just proved his theory.

"Your silence and your..." Sherlock smirked, "and your agility." He nodded towards Mycrofts wallet. Jenny just sat there stunned.

"Well, that sure is smart. But there's one thing. They didn't die," Jenny said, smiling sadly. Sherlocks brows formed together, puzzlement crossing his face, anger soon following.

"How did they not die? Your an orphan!" Sherlock exclaimed. Jenny smiled sadly again.

"I was taken from them when I was young. Maybe newborn, but the people who took me told stories about them, how they ruled the universe. They said they could travel through time, but I think that's just a silly thing they told me. I lived there until I was about six, then put off at an orphanage. They took care of me until I was thirteen, and that's when I ran away. It was just three years ago I escaped from that hell-hole, but it seems like ages ago," Jenny sighed and looked out the window again, "I don't even know their names. Just what they were like when I was taken. Someone named something like UNIT took me. I was an experiment and I would do great things when I got older, or so they would say." Jenny looked back at them, tears in her eyes and sorrow glimmering on her face. Sherlock said nothing, but had an expressionless face on, but his eyes filled with sorrow. Mycroft just stared at her, expressionless, mechanical even.

"Is that why you steal?" Lestrade asks, "so you have money?" Jenny nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I went to great things huh?" She said, producing a grin.

"I just realized I don't even know your name," Sherlock said, leaning against the wall, "I should have the right to know my theifs name." Sherlock smiled as Jenny nodded.

"It's Jenny," Jenny said, she realized she was still standing particularly close to sherlock, so she inched away. Sherlock watched her back away.

"Jenny's a nice name, sorta fits a smart girl like you," Sherlock said, looking out the window. Jenny blushed and backed away more, staring at the ground.

"Well, if we can get back to topic," Lestrade said, making Jenny blush again, "I'll let you off just this once." Lestrade gestured to the door as Jenny's face lit up.

"Really!? You're just letting me go?" Jenny jumped and grinned all childish. Lestrade nodded. Jenny turned to walk out the door, brushing into Sherlock along the way. Jenny blushed slightly up but ran out the building, hurrying to where she last saw the Doctor. The police box was still there, but the doctor was not. Jenny looked around then hurried back to the street, looking for the Doctor.


	5. The Doctor PT 2

I'm trying to make my stories longer, and I hope this is long enough, sorry if it isn't! Sorry this one is late as well! (xD SO MANY THINGS TO BE SORRY ABOUT! xD)

* * *

_Jenny looked around then hurried back to the street, looking for the Doctor._

* * *

Jenny PoV

Jenny turned the corner, seeing the man in the tweed jacket and a bright red bow tie walk towards her. She smiled child-like and walked up towards him.

"Soo, I wasn't arrested!" Jenny exclaimed, the Doctors face lighting up.

"So I see!" The Doctor nodded, eyeing Jenny suspiciously. Something in the back of his mind told him he knew her, that she was special to him, but he didn't know how or in what way.

"You never told me your last name, you just said 'Doctor' before I was taken, I assume you didn't get to finish?" Jenny asked, tucking her hair back behind her ear, as it was falling out again.

"I don't tell people my name, they can never pronounce it. So just, The Doctor," the Doctor smiled, then looked confused. Why did he just tell her that?

"Eh. Alright then," Jenny said, nodding. "On your note, you said that '_doctors help people_'. What does that mean?" She blurted out.

"Just that, Doctors help people that's all," the Doctor said, covering his mistake.

"Then why not help me? I'm people, I'm a human, right? I've seen you watch me, like I'm an alien with four heads and two hearts!" Jenny exclaimed, "it could have saved from everyone knowing my life story!" Jenny threw her arms down in frustration. The doctor remained silent until she was done.

"You just, remind me of someone. I'm story to intrude but you said you didn't have a dad earlier, and you were quite distraught, so I'm guessing you don't have any other parents..." The doctor trailed off, watching Jenny bury her face into the palms of her hands,"I said some thing didn't I?" The Doctor sighed and wrapped his arm around her protectively, like a father, why was he doing that?

"No, it's fine," She shrugged off his hand and wiped her eyes, "I better go." Jenny tucked her hair behind her ear and then walking off.. The Doctor sort of stood there, stunned, before walking off after her.

"It's not you're fault!" Jenny shouted as she walked into the crowd of people, dashing off to the abandoned apartments. She got to the front of the apartments, keeping a look-out for anyone. She trudged up the fire-escape, her feet heavy. She ducked through the third-floor broken window and looked around the apartment. Nothing was out of place, the bed shoved up against the wall with the french lilac blankets sprawled across. The dresser missing a leg stuck in the corner of the small room, filled with clothes that were hand-me-downs she got from the Confinement Shop. Jenny crossed the room and pushed open the door to the bathroom. The tile was chipped off the walls onto the dusty floor, the sink was filled with the pieces of tile. The toilet was broken down, but still usable, though it may not be glamorous. The shower was pretty clean, it had running water, but the tile was chipped off. The tub in a place was broken, but still, once again, is usable.

Jenny turned out of the bathroom and walked into the small living room. It had a couch shoved up against the wall, the cloth ripping in places. It had a small dining table that would wobble when you touched it chilling in the other corner, with a chair that was stable and a chair with three legs. She passed through the doorway into the kitchen. The kitchen was pretty clean, the fridge still worked and the sink did, but the oven did not. The granite counter was chipping and broken in places. Otherwise, the apartment was empty. Jenny passed through the living room into her bedroom and threw the bag onto the bed.

"Why do I have such a horrible life?" she asked herself as she flopped on the bed next to her bag, "What did I do to deserve this?" Jenny looked out the window, watching the sun creep down the darkening sky. Jenny pulled her hair out of her ponytail, shoving the hair tie into her bag, setting her bag on the dresser. She made sure her knife was still under the pillow, the only thing she has left from U.N.I.T. Jenny changed into a baggy shirt and got into bed. Her hair flopped out around her as she drifted to sleep.


	6. The Night of the Kidnapped

_Five Years Later_

* * *

As if the world wanted Jenny awake, a cold winter wind blew through the broken window in Jenny's room. She shivered and woke up and groggily looked around the room. It's been five years since the day she met the doctor. Five years ago from the day she was almost thrown in prison. Five years ago, since the day she ran. She ran from the Doctor, and ran as fast as she could, and she's still running. Why was he a stranger, yet familiar? Did he have that touch for others? She shook the thoughts off and threw her blanket off, another shiver was sent up her spine. She changed into jeans and put on a long-sleeve shirt with a coat over-top. Jenny slipped into her military combat boots she had kept from her kidnappers and surprisingly they still fit, as if they would grow as she grew. Jenny turned to look out the window, the sky dark with spots of white sprinkled around. She remembered the night when she was kidnapped. The day that they took her, from her home, and she doesn't know why. Yet to this day, nineteen years later, she still remembered. Her green colored room with the wall that was all glass, it was always night where ever she was, but Jenny could never remember why.

* * *

_She was lying in her crib, though it was wooden it was her fathers, if she remembered correctly. Her room had a single door that led to a hallway, but from which the hallway led to she couldn't remember. Baby Jenny was asleep when the door opened softly, a woman walking in. She shut the door with a click and locked it, walking up to Jenny. The woman grabbed Jenny suddenly, making Jenny cry out for her mother and father. Footsteps walked over to the room, the doorknob wiggling but the door not opening. Cries of her parents could be heard outside of the door as the woman started pushing buttons on a wrist thing, a vortex something she called it. A green light escaped from in the crack under the door and a small buzzing sound could be heard. The woman finished pressing the last button, the vision fading from her room to a bright white, testing facility like, looking place. The last thing Jenny saw was the door bursting open, and her parents walking in. But she can't remember what they looked like._

* * *

Jenny slumped back onto her bed. It's Christmas Eve, which means another Christmas alone tomorrow. Jenny shut her eyes. She stood up and shook away any other thoughts about them. "Whatever, they won't come back. They're probably dead, so just shut up," she told herself sternly.

* * *

I don't know where to add in Sherlock again, so if you have an idea send it to me, even as a review or just PM me, but I definitely want Sherlock to still be in the story! (I'm a huge Wholock fan!) Thanks. Sorry, again, for this taking so long. I haven't had time to work on it. Sorry if you don't like how she was taken, it's the only thing I could think of! If you've seen A Good Man Goes to War, they use the same crib. That's why the Doctor hesitated before stating who's crib it was. I'm going to post the next chapter as soon as possible and the Doctor will be in that one! Sorry this one was short. Agh, so many things to say! LOL. Anyway, see ya guys!


	7. Stay With Me

**_WARNING:_**_ this chapter contains some swearing, but she is 19 so she does swear a little now, I figured it adds SOME effect of humanness._

* * *

As Jenny shut her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. She slipped on a pair of gloves she had lying around and braced herself. She crawled through the window as slowly and carefully as possible, even though she has passed through this window countless times. She felt a piece of glass pierce her leg, she sucked in a breath and held back a scream. Why was she so off today? Sighing, she popped her jacket collar and crossed her arms, baring the brisk wind. Jenny glanced at her wound, a small pierce to her shin, it was as painful as hell, but it wasn't bleeding too badly, she would probably be limping for a few days, or until it starts healing. She started down the steps, biting her lip so she wouldn't scream as she bounced down to the latter. She climbed down the latter to the snow covered pavement and ducked into the alley. Scooping up a pile of snow, she set it onto her wound, holding back a breath.

"Shit," she muttered, looking at her clothes. Her jeans were split in half up to her knee. Her shirt was fine, but it did have a hole in it. Her gloves were practically demolished, her fingertips showing through the red knit. Her boots were laced up, but the laces were slightly damaged and the color was draining from them. She let the snow fall down through her jeans and onto the cement as she stood up, shaking her head from the snow flurries that landed on her. She stood up, limping out onto the busy street and along the passage. She didn't know where she was going, but something inside her mind told her that something important was happening, and she had to go outside. The sky was a brilliant blue apart from a few snow clouds, which would disappear quite soon. The sky seemed to get darker, probably only because of the snow. Jenny brushed off any thoughts of the strange man she met 5 years ago, he was probably off in a hospital or something. Ruffling her hair, a habit she has, she walked through the park deep in thought. Glancing at the path that led under the bridge she heard a robotic voice, a menacing robotic voice, that sounds so, so familiar, yet so distant.

'Its probably some stupid robotic toy a kid has," she told herself firmly, starting to go under the bridge along the path. (haha! Dalleekkkkkssss! EX-TER-MIN-ATE) Something blue and shiny shot by her ear, just barely scorching it. She withered back in pain, looking up to see a big robot, sort of like a triangular shape with a huge eye post coming out of its...head...? Screaming in terror, she started running but she fell instantly, the gash on her leg was too painful and too recent to be running on. She didn't care anymore and screamed out in pain, watching the robot glide closer, it's laser beam gun thing pointed on her. ( I dunno what it's called mk? xD) Jenny watched it, while withering back in pain, inching away slowly.

"SHE MUST BE EXTERMINATED" one of the big robots called, turning its eye post to another one appearing. "EXTERMINATE" it called as it stopped, turning towards the other robot.

"THE DOCTOR IS FOUND EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek called as Jenny blinked a couple of times.

"My doctor?" She wondered, looking at the two robots who seemed to be in a conversation of some sort, with them yelling "EXTERMINATE" quite a lot. A whirling sound could be heard that interested the Daleks quite a lot. She had heard that sound before, but where? Pulling herself back she watched as a blue...police box...? Started flying out of the sky. One of the Daleks turned to Jenny, "EXTERMINATE!" it called quite loudly, firing with lousy aim, though, it did strike Jenny across the stomach, right below the ribs. God did it hurt, it hurt like hell, as if someone just struck a hundred bolts through her skin. She started falling backwards onto the pavement, letting her head fall against the snowy ground, turning red around her injury. Her breathing choppy, she watched as the Daleks slowly imploded, a blue police box seen. Her vision blurry she watched as her Doctor, the one from five years ago, stepped out. A small smile forming on her face, she let her head roll back, her hands covering her wound. She felt someone crouch down next to her as she slowly turned her neck to see her Doctor. A Faint smile forming on her face, she reached one of her hands out and whispered quietly, "I'm glad I stole that boys wallet." A tear fell down the mans face, it was the worst thing to see a grown person cry.

"You're staying with me," Jenny heard him whisper as she smiled and blunk slowly, "stay awake for me," and she tried to do so. Trying to hold her eyes open was almost as difficult than crying out in pain. She felt a tear slip down her cheek as she thought about her life and she whispered quietly, "my life may have been crappy, but it's been a great one." What was she talking about? She would live...right? Jenny couldnt hold it back anymore and she winced, followed by tears.

"Doctors help people," she whispered, closing her eyes. She could hear him yell no, but she knew she wouldn't die. She couldn't, and something inside her told her that if she did die, she would be saved.

* * *

(so this chapter was EXTREMELY long, but a lot of stuff happened. The next one is coming on right after this, and don't judge it, I wrote this as 1 AM.)


	8. No, It's Not Real

Hey! So yes, I'm working on this one at night again. It's going to be from his view, using I, which is the way this story was originally supposed to go, but oh well. I might use this view pretty often, from this point on now. And another point, I do realize that Daleks lasers do kill on sight, but it had to be written this way, sorry to annoy all of you! And yes, I know this is short.

* * *

(Doctor PoV)

"No!" I yelled as Jenny shut her eyes. I scooped her up in my arms, there was something about her that was abnormal. Something that I should know, but I just can't quite understand. I heard a gentle heartbeat, but it sounded like there were two. 'No, you're hearing things,' I told myself as I stood up, she was quite a small woman for her age, but she would always be a girl to him. Why was he so connected to her? Carrying her to the TARDIS I heard a soft "the doctor will be exterminated." Turning on my feet, letting the girl in my arms head hang loosely from my arm, her hair flowing out towards the pavement, and saw the Daleks. The same Dalek that harmed Jenny. I felt rage burning inside me, I was so protective over this girl and I had no idea why, it angered me but what made me rage was that she could be dying, she could die right now. I hurried her inside the TARDIS laying her on the floor. I had a strong urge to lay a kiss upon her head and tell her it would be alright, but I overcame it. Why would I have such a strong urge? I quickly hurried to the console and ruffled my hair. Flustered, I flipped switches and looked back at the girl laying on the floor. The girl with the connection. Where to go, what to do, thoughts flurried about my head like a hurricane along the coast of beach. 'If Rory was here he'd know what to do,' I thought to myself sadly. Jenny let out a small cry, making the Doctor turn to look. She had shifted and had her knees curled up. She looked so injured, so tiny. I hurried over to her and laid he back out onto her back, as she rolled onto her side. That helped things right? I moved her hands from her side to reveal a large burn mark on her skin. 'Why are humans so fragile?' I thought to myself as I looked at the injury, as it had burned away some of the fabric, leaving the edges of the hole in the shirt a tinted brown/black color. I ran back up to the console and grabbed a stethoscope. I rushed over to her. I put on the stethoscope and listened to her heart, only to realize there were two. Two heart beats, two hearts. Sitting there stunned, I threw the stethoscope across the floor. "Only one race has two hearts, two hearts, Time Lord," the last two words kept echoing in my head, "Time Lord." No, I was the last one. No one else survived it, this girl is too young to have been there. I ran my hair through my hair and left Jenny to wake up.


	9. But I'm Human

(Jenny's PoV)

It seemed like ages until I finally came to, but it was only a couple of days. The pain in my side was still there, but less intense. My shin was still scraped up but healing nicely. Now that one question that I must ask, where the hell am I?

I glanced around the room, though it being windowless and small, it looked like a bedroom of some kind. (Yes, the TARDIS does have bedrooms if you didn't know.) I felt a small bed under me, that was a good sign...right? A blanket was draped over top of me, bandages were wrapped around my abdomen under my shirt. Someone obviously cared enough to heal me correctly. Yes, I may be bandaged up, but shifting in my sleep hurt so bad. But sadly, I have to move to figure out where I am. I slowly sat up, rubbing my hand through my ruffled hair and quickly tried to smoothe it out, a habit I have when I'm deep in thought. I try resurfacing any memories of what happened. I remember an excruciating pain in my abdomen, a few words I muttered and a man appearing, in a bright blue call box. My Doctor. I remember him shouting No, trying to keep me awake. Instead of exploring this...place...I decided to stay in the bed. I mean, it's soft and warm, I don't have to move. That man would come back for me anyway. I'm in his...home? This made me open my eyes again, as I was drifting back to sleep. 'Im in someone's home, and I have no idea who they are,' I reached under the pillow out of habit, then realized I would have left the knife...at my home...under my pillow. I hit myself upside the head then quickly laid back down, as footsteps approached the door. I kept my eyes open, and when I heard the door open, my curiosity got the better of me. I let out a faint sneeze, I always seem to sneeze in the most sneaky, be-quiet times. Why I did, I have no idea. I felt the bed sink in where the person sat, and I rolled over slowly, the pain intensifying in my burn. My eyes locked with the kind eyes of my Doctor, the man who I feel the connection to, I used to have dreams about my parents. I would dream about a particular Dad and Mom, and the dad looked a lot like this person.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked, a genuine look of anxiety on his face. "You've been out for a couple of days."

"M..hm," I muttered, my speech a little slurred, "where am I?" I looked around the room for anything familiar, a photo or even a little pencil.

"You're in the TARDIS," he says, still a little dazed on how I came back, "it stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." (So the TaRDiS xD) I look around the bedroom, shifting again and letting out a wince.

"Why didn't you just leave me there?" I asked quietly, trying not to worry him with all my wincing, "like everyone else would have, what would make me different?" The Doctor had a look of awe on his face and he slowly at up.

"How many hearts do you have?" The Doctor asked, standing at the edge of the bed. I scoffed, "how many does a normal person have? One, I have one heart."

"No, but you aren't normal. You know you're not. So let me ask again, how many hearts do you have?" The Doctor said, setting the stethoscope down. (Yes, in this story 11 has the sassiness of 10) Jenny looked from him to the stethoscope and put it on. She set it down on one side of her chest and heard the beat of one heart. Directing the stethoscope to the other side, she heard another gentle heartbeat. She pulled off the stethoscope as quickly as possible and set it down on the bed. The Doctor looked apologetic at her.

"Wh..what am I?" I hear myself ask quietly, its like I'm not even controlling my body anymore. Not that I know what it feels like.

"Guessing by the two hearts, you're a," he paused as if to mentally brace himself, "you're a time lord."


End file.
